Fondu au noir
by Black-Swallow
Summary: Il arrive à Drago Malefoy de laisser transparaitre ses sentiments mais il a toujours une bonne raison et elle n'est pas forcément heureuse ... OS/Songfic sur "Fondu au noir" de Coeur de Pirate.


**Auteur :** Black-Swallow, pour vous servir

**Titre :** Fondu au noir

**Statut :** OS

**Bêta :** Ma chère Shoukiie, merci a toi ! =D

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.. La chanson "Fondu au noir" est des Coeur de Pirate.

**Résumé :** Il arrive à Drago Malefoy de laisser transparaitre ses sentiments mais il a toujours une bonne raison et elle n'est pas forcément heureuse.

**NdA :** Salut a tous ! Me revoici avec un cour OS. J'avais extremement envie de poster voila pourquoi je suis de retour. Sa faisait longtemps ! Pour ceux qui lisent mes fictions en cours, ne désespérer pas, je continue de les écrires mais je préfère les terminés avant de recommencer à poster, comme ça vous risquer moins d'être deçu quand cela reprendra. Et sinon j'ai pas mal de projets en cours également. J'ai écris ce OS en moins d'une heure, j'ai été inspirer par la chanson "FOndu au noir" de Coeur de Pirate que je vous conseil vivement d'écouter car elle est magnifique. En attendant je vous laissent lire en espérant que vous aimerez !

_**Fondu au noir**_

Le ciel noir d'encre était piqueté d'étoiles et la lune, pleine, brillait d'un éclat plus puissant que d'ordinaire. Elle éclairait le monde d'un éclat argenté qui faisait paraître l'air encore plus froid qu'il ne l'était et qui faisait luire l'épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le sol.

Drago était planté devant l'une des fenêtre du manoir Black, situé au 12 square Grimmault, et il observait le jardin se trouvant à l'arrière de la propriété. C'était un jardin dans lequel il s'était souvent promené avec le propriétaire des lieux, un endroit splendide que le sus-mentionné propriétaire des lieux avait agencé avec goût. Il se souvenait des conversations intéressantes qu'ils avaient eu dans ce jardin, des propos échangés sur ce banc présentement couvert de neige, sous les branches de ce pommier à l'époque recouverte de feuilles et de fruits mais aujourd'hui totalement nues. Il se souvenait et il regrettait que Harry Potter, propriétaire des lieux et ami, ne puisse pas se souvenir avec lui.

Le blond aristocratique pivota sur ses talons et il promena son regard dans la pièce. Elle était peu meublé : une cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un feu, un piano à queue noir absolument splendide, un lit à baldaquin sur lequel reposait un corps et une chaise toute simple posée près du lit. Drago eut du mal à contenir l'émotion qui le saisit à la gorge mais, bien que l'habituel masque des Malefoy ne se trouve pas sur son visage, il parvint à rester calme. Il s'approcha du piano à pas mesuré et il s'assit avec précaution sur le tabouret. Il effleura les touches d'ivoires et se racla doucement la gorge, il se mit alors à jouer une mélodie douce, belle mais extrêmement mélancolique. Puis, sa voix s'éleva, douce et grave, et il se mit à chanter :

_Dors le mal est passé et tu entres dans la danse  
Le pire de côté tes rêves entrent en cadence  
Tu sèmes le bonheur à chaque pas que tu fais  
Et à ton réveil la vie reprend son train_

_Certes tu passe comme de l'air dans un monde sans musique  
Dépourvu de tes nuances un peu trop spécifiques  
Tu nages en douleur et il est presque temps  
De fermer les yeux dans la mort qui t'attend_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas  
Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps  
Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas  
Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

_Dors le mal est passé il te rattrapera pas  
Le souffle coupé tu n'es plus son appât  
Ta peine s'est fondue au délire des autres  
Qui oublieront bien vite que tu n'es plus des nôtres_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas  
Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps  
Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas  
Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra_

_Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il comprend pas  
Qu'une mine loge dans ton cœur depuis longtemps  
Et si ça fait mal c'est parce qu'il te voit pas  
Alors que ton sourire enfin s'éteindra _

Quand la chanson s'arrêta, une larme, une seule, avait coulé sur la joue du blond. Il ne chercha pas à l'essuyer, il se leva simplement pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit. Il se saisit de la main de l'homme allongé sur le matelas, une main trop froide. Il détailla l'autre, ses cheveux brun, son visage si familier, les yeux vert qu'il savait se cacher sous les paupières closes, des yeux désormais vides. Il le détailla et ne put s'empêcher de noter l'absence de mouvement du torse du brun. Une autre larme coula sur la joue de Drago et il ne fit toujours aucun mouvement pour l'en empêcher ni pour masquer quoi que ce soit.

Parce qu'il était seul avec Harry. Parce que Harry était mort. Parce que Harry avait été son ami et qu'il avait été le seul capable d'assurer sa veillé mortuaire, les autres étant encore trop effondrés. Drago pleurait parce que Harry était mort et qu'il avait été son ami. Parce que Harry avait été son ami et qu'il était mort.

**0o0o0**

Voila, j'espère que vous aurez aimer. Personellement je n'était pas très sûr de moi en postant alors j'aimerais connaitre votre avis. Vous savez comment faire !

Biz a tous

Black


End file.
